<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin Fever by WonderAvian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000497">Cabin Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian'>WonderAvian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon doesn't deal so well with being cooped up.<br/>Originally posted on tumblr November 5th 2016.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabin Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late evening on Tracy Island and the sun was going down, leaving the skies a calming pinkish-grey color. Had it been anywhere more northern, it would likely be snowing. There had been no rescues for a few days now, so things around the house had been rather quiet.</p>
<p>Some inhabitants, however, were growing some kind of antsy.</p>
<p>In the comms room, the eldest and middle Tracy brothers were having a chat.</p>
<p>Scott glanced behind him before admitting, “John, I think Gordon has a little cabin fever.”</p>
<p>John shrugged, and his light blue hologram flickered slightly. “I think we all get that this time of year, Scott.”</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the two of them, the very person they were talking about had snuck up behind them and was discreetly listening in on the conversation, a tired yet restless look on his face.</p>
<p>John went on to say, “Besides, how bad can it be?”</p>
<p>Gordon clenched his fists and screamed,</p>
<p>
  <em>“AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!”</em>
</p>
<p>Scott jumped about a foot in the air. John’s eyes widened in fright and he somersaulted so fast, his hologram flickered out for a few seconds.</p>
<p>Feeling victorious, Gordon silently retreated to his room.</p>
<p>Scott, who had landed on one of the couches, hurried to fix his hair and tried to look nonchalant, as if he hadn’t just been scared out of his wits.</p>
<p>“Are you coming down from Five soon?”</p>
<p>“Sure, how does June sound?” John said dryly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>